


i'd like to paint your beauty all over the world

by superficial_lagoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, I'm proud of this, i don't know if i kept them in character and frankly i don't even care that much, it turned out unexpectedly well, not smut but it's...suggestive in some parts, they're about 16-17ish in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superficial_lagoon/pseuds/superficial_lagoon
Summary: Lila loves a shy, cute guy. But she loves a super powered bad boy even more. [Lila/Nathanaël. Lila/Evillustrator.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the tomatofox sin. I might write a sequel to this, but I don't really know.

Lila walked the streets of Paris aimlessly, the night breeze caressing her skin and making her hair move shyly around her shoulders. The streets were quiet, strange enough, especially since she was close to the Notre Dame. The imposing building intimidated her a little, and her neck craned to be able to see the top of the cathedral. Its design was sharp, but elegant and beautiful at the same time, and the Italian girl’s eyes stuck to it while she was passing it, blinking in awe. She hated that the city had this effect on her. As much as it stung to admit it, Paris was breathtaking and she was starting to get used to the French lifestyle. She would’ve liked it more if Paris was horrible and she had legitimate reasons to hate living here…

She passed the cathedral. Only a few people were there, quietly taking pictures. Lila scoffed. The night was pitch black and she was certain that all the photos will be unclear swirls of darkness. She expected more tourists to lurk around, but that wasn’t the case tonight. Maybe it was the late hour? She didn’t know.

A male figure sat leaning against stone, watching the Seine. He appeared to be deep in thought, maybe even melancholic. Her eyes widened in wicked delight. It was the Evillustrator! Lila knew all about this akumatized artist. After all, she saw him every day in class. Well at least, she saw Nathanaël, not his evil alter-ego. After she had been transformed into Volpina, she had looked up more info about the akumas and wanted to see if there were other people who went through similar stuff. She actually had something in common with the redhead: both were akumatized because of crushes. But that was in the past, way back in the past, almost two years ago, and this was not the time to dwell on it. Lila liked Nath a lot. If he were a little more confident, she would’ve liked him even more. And Evillustrator was just deliciously bold, self-assured and also creative. The fact that he put his inventiveness to evil’s use…that’s another story. Lila loves a shy, cute guy. But she loves a super powered bad boy even more.

She doesn’t think for a moment that he might hurt her, that he’s not himself and that she should be scared. He’s not actually Nathanaël, yes, but he’s not a whole different person either. If things take a wrong turn, the Miraculous superheroes will likely come to her rescue, so why worry? Lila discards her thoughts and focuses on the villain instead.

She saunters to his side and gets as close to him as possible, in what she hopes is a seductive stance. She smiles at him, a half smirk which she reserves for special boys. She’s happy to see the surprise on his features.

“My, Evillustrator! I cannot believe I meet you at last!” She says in a low voice, keeping the atmosphere created by the golden lights and dark shadows alive. The Evillustrator only raises a delicate brow in question, but he doesn’t flinch away from her in embarrassment. Nath would.

“I wanted to meet you for so, so long.” She sighs and touches his arm. All boys fall for it, it’s a lesson she’s learned a long long time ago. The akumatized artist is no exception. He turns towards her and now she has the chance of getting even closer. She does.

“I can’t believe you’re standing here.” She sighs again in a dreamy voice and stares up at him.

“I can’t believe I’m sitting so close to you right now, touching you.” She breathes out and the Evillustrator watches her, shoulders relaxed and eyelids lowered. He doesn’t fear her. Why should he? If he so wished, he could draw her drowning in the Seine, and she wouldn’t be able to do anything. Lila shivers. To know someone has that power over you? To know that he’s in control despite her attempts at seduction is a really frightening thought and yet it warms her body nevertheless.

“And why is that?” Evillustrator asks, drawn to her voice and her beauty and to her everything.

“I’ve read about you. About your powers. Your story.” She feels his body stiffen under her hand.

“I’m sorry.” She shakes her head and looks him in the eye. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t.” He says simply. The akuma caught him again, off guard. This time, it was because of his despair, the despair of knowing that he fell in love again and that, this time too, he will never be noticed. Lila Rossi wouldn’t ever be with someone like Nathanaël, would she?

“I meant to say that your powers are incredible. And your talent is…simply magnificent. The way you draw,” she touches the wrist with the IPad attached, and is satisfied when he doesn’t pull away, doesn’t hide his only weapon from her reach. “–and what you draw comes to life, it’s so unique. Like nothing I’ve ever seen. Nothing I’ll _ever_ see.” She doesn’t even have to fake her words, they’re all things she feels and she thought that it will be embarrassing to admit them to his face, but it’s not. He’s not judging her. He’s listening silently, attentively.

“You know, I feared this moment.” He scoffs softly at her words.

“Why? Why would you fear it?” He asks and she chuckles.

“Well, I mean, I thought you would…laugh, push me away. I’m just some…girl, pathetically infatuated with you, after all.” She sighs bitterly. The Evillustrator doesn’t know that she knows his identity, of course. Doesn’t know that she had figured it out a long time ago.

“I wouldn’t do that.” He whispers and takes her hand, brings it to his chest, and Lila might just die. This is more than she hoped would happen.

“You don’t have to stand here, listening to my confession. It’s selfish, really, making you listen to it, making you feel obligated to say something—“ She stops when he touches her cheek, a small smile tugging at his thin lips. Nathanaël doesn’t have a chance with Lila, but Evillustrator does.

His hand is so delicate, and his touch is so gentle, just like she imagined it to be. He cradles her cheek as if he’s touching a statue, a work of art; it’s humble, even though he’s the one holding the power. His hold is soft, tentative but she can feel the surge of inhuman ability underneath the glove and the skin. She bets his touch is warm, but not too warm. Just ideal.

“You’re not _just_ some girl. You’re so beautiful, Lila.” He marvels and her eyes widen. She doesn’t say anything, just waits for him to continue, starved for his words.

“So, so beautiful, you have no idea.” He continues.

“Or maybe you do. Doesn’t really matter. The way the lighting hits you in this angle, it’s just perfect. Your skin, it has such a pleasing hue and it blends so amazingly with this… God, why are you so perfect, Lila Rossi?” He asks, lost in his inspiration. She smiles and leans more into his hand, into his body, his touch.

“Oh, I’d love that, Evillustrator!” She beams and continues.

“I’ve never been someone’s muse though.” She confesses, blushing just a little. But it’s okay, Evillustrator assures her, it just makes her cheekbones stand out even more.

“That’s a shame. They’re missing out.”

She wraps an arm around him and he does the same to her, they’re impossibly close to each other now.

“If you would paint me, however, how would you do it? I hope you’d change my clothes.” She glances at her dark orange tank top and brown shorts and frowns. That outfit wouldn’t make a pretty painting.

“Sure, whatever you want. Your agreement to model for me is enough.” He says, smirking.

“You could draw an outfit for me to wear, on that drawing pad of yours.” She suggests and her next words are the boldest she’s ever uttered to anyone in her whole life. She doesn’t care.

“A tight fitting one. Maybe you would draw me nude. You would just draw my clothes and then _erase_ them and I’d be helpless. I’d stand there, bared in front of you. I would enjoy that very much.” She whispers, all the while looking into his eyes. His pupils dilate and he tightens his hold on her. He has to swallow a moan at her words.

“No.” He grits out, and she leans her head into his palm which is still caressing her cheek.

“Why not? Don’t you want to see my body? Don’t you want to sketch it?” She inquires, brows raised.

“And put it on paper, have everyone see it? _No,_ I wouldn’t want to share your body with anyone.”

“Then don’t. Give _me _the sketch or just keep it for yourself. It’ll be our little _secret _.” She grins and he mirrors her expression.____

_____ _

“Very well then.” He agrees. Lila looks at him for a long moment.

_____ _

“Kiss me.” She demands and he obliges.

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
